


A Way In

by creepy_shetan



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, No Dialogue, Undercover, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Michael going undercover and approaching a target.(Originally posted 2019/4/10 as a fill for a prompt.)





	A Way In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

Michael ran through his checklist one more time as he arrived in the Charger and killed the engine. He had the cell phones he and Fi had modified safely stored in separate pockets. Nothing was out of place with his disguise -- he and Sam had made sure of that -- and the small wire in the lining of his jacket wasn't going to raise any alarms.

Upon exiting the parking lot and entering the street, he was immediately greeted by officers who were also in uniform but thankfully with different division patches. He tiredly waved back and followed them to the bar with a slight stagger in his step. He blended in easily with the small crowd waiting outside, exchanging nods here and there as he scanned faces in the dark.

Not here yet, then. He considered joining the smokers for a few minutes, but then he caught sight of his target crossing the street and heading toward the entrance, an arm thrown around a young soldier's shoulders. Another pair followed close behind them, laughing.

Michael made sure the one of the four who'd recognize him, the tall sergeant, brushed past him on the sidewalk. He turned, ready to throw a couple of curt words that man's way, then shifted his expression to surprise and finally a gruff smile. The sergeant shook his hand and clapped him on the arm with a friendly grin of his own. Introductions were made, and the target didn't look skeptical at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Burn Notice, Michael Westen+any, _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy_  
The theme: Titles  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/998199.html?thread=110892599#t110892599).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... This was a bit of timed writing practice that I posted without a title (the irony was unintentional, I promise). I can't remember what my self-imposed time limit was, but I remember succeeding... just barely. 6^^;;


End file.
